At present, Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) technology is being developed to provide broadband switching capability for telecommunications calls. A call is a request for telecommunications services. Some ATM systems have used ATM cross-connects to provide virtual connections. Cross-connect devices do not have the capacity to process signaling. Signaling refers to messages that are used by telecommunications networks to set-up and tear down calls. Thus, ATM cross-connects cannot make connections on a call by call basis. As a result, connections through cross-connect systems must be pre-provisioned. They provide a relatively rigid switching fabric. Due to this limitation, ATM cross-connect systems have been primarily used to provide dedicated connections, such as permanent virtual circuits (PVCs) and permanent virtual paths (PVPs). But, they do not provide ATM switching on a call by call basis as required to provide switched virtural circuits (SVCs) or switched virtual paths (SVPs). Those skilled in the art are well aware of the efficiencies created by using SVPs and SVCs as opposed to PVCs and PVPs. SVCs and SVPs utilize bandwidth more efficiently.
ATM switches have also been used to provide PVCs and PVPs. Since PVCs and PVPs are not established on a call-by-call basis, the ATM switch does need to use its call processing or signaling capacity. ATM switches require both signaling capability and call processing capability to provide SVCs and SVPs. In order to achieve virtual connection switching on a call by call basis, ATM switches are being developed that can process calls in response to signaling to provide virtual connections for each call. These systems cause problems because they must be very sophisticated to support current networks. These ATM switches must process high volumes of calls and transition legacy services from existing networks. An example would be an ATM switch that can handle large numbers of POTS, 800, and VPN calls.
Currently, ATM multiplexers are capable of interworking traffic of other formats into the ATM format. These are known as ATM interworking multiplexers. ATM multiplexers are being developed that can interwork traffic into ATM cells and multiplex the cells for transport over an ATM network. One example of an application of these muxes is provided by T1 transport over an ATM connection. Traffic that leaves the switch in T1 format is muxed into ATM cells for transport over a high speed connection. Before the cells reach another switch, they are converted back into the T1 format. Thus, the ATM mux is used for high speed transport. The ATM mux is not used to select virtual connections on a call-by-call basis. Unfortunately, there is not a telecommunications system that can provide ATM switching on a call by call basis without relying on the call processing and signaling capability of an ATM switch.
One solution to the above-described problems is disclosed in the parent applications cross-referenced above. This application disclosed the call by call control of the interworking point. The present invention provides enhancements and improvements to those systems.